


He's So Unusual

by ladyemma42



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Implied Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam, M/M, POV Kaylee Frye, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Pre-Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyemma42/pseuds/ladyemma42
Summary: Kaylee thinks about Simon and her lovelife. In 340 words.





	He's So Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. 
> 
> **Author's notes:** Set a few months after "Objects in Space". Joss is God. I own nothing. "He's So Unusual" is originally from the 1928 musical "Sweetie" with Helen Kane. It more recently appeared on Cyndi Lauper's 1984 album "She's So Unusual".
    
    
         You talk of sweeties, bashful sweeties
         I've got one of those
         Oh he's handsome as can be
         But he worries me
    
         He goes to college
         And gathers knowledge
         Oh, what that boy knows
         He's up in his Latin and Greek
         But in his chicin' he's weak, cause
         When I want some lovin'
         And I've gotta have lovin'
         He says please, stop it please
         He's so unusual
    
    

I like Simon. Really I do. He's sweet and funny and smart and nice and he's a doctor. I mean, he saves people's lives. That's what he does. It's amazing. And it doesn't hurt none that he's so _shuai_. He's the man every girl dreams she'll end up with.

But he and I have been dancing around each other for months now. And that's the only kind of dancing we've been doing. I mean, I've been practically throwing myself at him and what has he done? Well, he kissed me once. He was drunk.

And he doesn't look at me right. He doesn't look at me the way a man who wants a girl should look at her. And what I'm really saying is, he doesn't look at me the way he looks at Mal. He looks at Mal _that_ way.

Back home I had a boyfriend once who was mainly into girls, but if you got a few beers in him he'd start making out with every guy who'd let him. I think Simon is like that, only the opposite. And I'm not going to be his girlfriend sometimes when he's drunk. Besides, I don't think it'd be too terribly fair to Mal.

So that's how it is. I'm washing my hands of Simon Tam. Romantically, that is. I mean, it's not like he's my only option. There's- Mal likes Simon, Zoe's married, Wash's married, Book's a shepherd, Inara's a companion, River's mentally unstable- Jayne. There's Jayne.

Jayne, who's arrogant, crude, selfish, kinda _dai ruo mu ji_ , fixated on money and sometimes downright mean. But he's also funny, protective, fearless, seriously good-looking and, on occasion, incredibly sweet. Like when he wore that hat his mama sent him, despite what everyone said. Or when he came and apologised for making fun of me before I got shot. And then when he carried me down to the engine room and he's just got those lovely large biceps-

Yeah. There's Jayne.


End file.
